


Red Giftbox

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Courtship, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Speaking with Gabriel on a small park bench, Castiel is given a present from the archangel. If only it was something he could keep.





	Red Giftbox

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note: ** **Sorry this is so late! I’m going to try and get this series back on track and finished before the new year if possible. If not, it should be done by the first week of January. Also, I have no idea why I did this, I’m so so so sorry.**

** Warnings: ** **Sad, Major Character Death.**

****

**Red Giftbox**

Celebrating Christmas was a new experience. While he had known about the concept of Christmas, Castiel hadn't experienced the day himself. Celebrating with the Winchesters wasn't an option, with Lucifer out of his cage and the Apocalypse on the horizon, Castiel the brothers to spend what could be their last Christmas together. Watching from the park bench close to the Winchesters’ motel for the night, Castiel looked around at the dwindling people. When he first arrived, there had been people walking along the small trail, enjoying the mild weather. Most were couples, holding hands and laughing together. It made Castiel sad. While he was happy those humans had found someone to be with, being the only angel fighting for humanity made a lonely existence, one where he was shunned by his kind.

“Didn’t think you would be the type to watch the couples go by, where’s the Hardy Boys?”

Turning to his right, Castiel was only slightly surprised at the angel sitting beside him. “I had thought you would be enjoying your last days on Earth, what are you doing here Gabriel?”

Instead of being offended, Gabriel smiled only slightly at Castiel before leaning back on the bench and observing the people who were walking about. While it wasn't a busy area, Castiel remained silent while he waited for his former commander to speak. It had been ages since the last time Castiel had spoken with the archangel, not since before Lucifer’s fall. Back then things had been simpler, everything had been clear-cut; now everything was in shades of grey of which Castiel couldn’t tell the difference between most days. Were it not for the Winchesters helping him, Castiel wasn't certain he would even know which direction was up any longer.

“I didn't mean it, you know… what I said to those boys. Last thing I want is to have Luci and Mike play out their showdown.” When Gabriel spoke his voice was soft, almost hesitant to speak out loud. “I still think it’s going to happen, that the world is going to end… doesn’t mean I want it to happen.”

“Then why tell the brothers to accept their fate? Why not help us kill Lucifer?” Castiel tried to keep his tone even, but could hear his own frustration in his voice. Hearing a long sigh from beside him, Castiel turned his head and looked at Gabriel, taking in the form the archangel had chosen. Unlike a few weeks ago when they had last met; Gabriel seemed worn, his grace frayed in much the same way his own had been after pulling Dean from Hell. Castiel opened his mouth to inquire if Gabriel was well when the archangel spoke.

“Because they don’t trust me… haven’t given them much reason to over the years. You weren’t there when I killed Dean repeatedly, Cassie. It nearly broke Sam, I think in some ways it might have… wouldn’t matter if I came up with a plan to ice Lucifer or not, they wouldn’t trust a word out of my mouth, not without proving myself to them and there’s not enough time.”

Nodding his head, Castiel had no choice but to agree. While Sam may have wished for the help from who they believed to be a trickster, Castiel knew first hand how both Winchesters would not trust angels, let alone an archangel. “Besides,” continued Gabriel, a frown on his face while he leaned his head forward, his hands clasped between his knees hunching forward. “Out of all the things Lucifer is, he’s still my brother. You may not remember, but who Luci was before he was screwed over was my big brother. I may not agree with him, personally I like humans, and I’m willing to stand against him… but I’m not willing to kill him or stand by as someone else does.”

He wasn’t going to help. The thought entered Castiel’s mind, causing the angel to release his own sigh. “So there is no hope then, I doubt you would be willing to lend your blade so the deed may be done.” Watching as Gabriel shook his head, Castiel wondered if there was anything he could say to make Gabriel change his mind. “There’s no hope of killing Lucifer… not with Dad no longer pitching in… but I’m working on another way to end this. I’ve got most of the puzzle pieces together, or at least figured out. That’s where you come in.” spoke Gabriel.

As Gabriel turned fully to face him, Castiel didn’t so much as move while Gabriel leaned towards him. To anyone else it would have appeared like lovers sharing a moment. Not wanting to disturb the archangel, when Gabriel brought their heads together, Castiel allowed himself to be manipulated until their foreheads were resting together. Unknown to the few humans who saw them, Gabriel shared small bits of grace through the physical connection. “It going to get worse before it gets better Cassie, it always does, take what little I can offer for now. Trust me, when the time is right I’ll give the boys what they need to know, but I need you to promise me something.”

Unable to nod his head, with their foreheads pressed together, Castiel reached forward to grasp the archangels’ forearms, pulling him in just a bit closer. “Promise that you’ll continue to look after them? I’ve been watching them far longer than they think, and those boys need someone in their corner, someone who will always think of them first. Dad knows their own parents didn’t; or none of this would be happening now. Promise me you’ll stay in their corner, Cassie that you’ll take care of them both.”

“I swear it, brother.” Responded Castiel, his voice matching Gabriel’s own softer tone. Holding back a slight whimper as Gabriel pulled away, breaking their connection, Castiel watched as Gabriel pulled out a small red box wrapped with a bright gold ribbon. Reaching out his hand, Castiel took the gift, his head tilted to the side in question.

“Merry Christmas, Cassie… something tells me I won’t be seeing you for a while.”

With that Gabriel was gone. Opening the box, Castiel slowly pulled back the lid after untying the bow. Inside was a single golden feather, glowing slightly with the trace of grace from the archangel. Reaching out, Castiel brushed his fingers against the soft plume, a small smile on his face. Closing the lid, Castiel tucked it inside his coat before returning to observing the world around him. Castiel hoped he would be able to give Gabriel his own feather soon in acceptance to the request for courtship.

It was only a short time later the golden glow went out inside a small red box, the feather no longer holding the grace of the slain Messenger.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
